


Before Sunrise

by 123Chickadee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Early Chapters, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, No Spoilers-you're safe, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Chickadee/pseuds/123Chickadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholt and Reiner have a moment to themselves in the morning. No spoilers, set in the early chapters.  Written on 11/15/2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 11/15/2013. Bertie's name has a variation to it. Hope you like.

Bertholdt had been drowsing in the late night when he was startled awake. At first, he didn't know why. Until Reiner pressed closer to him. Bertholdt inhaled sharply. Reiner's masculinity apparent as he pressed against his back, arm around his shoulders, and feet tangling into his ankles. Bertholdt swallowed heavily; sweat pickling on the back of his neck. He didn't need to see Reiner to know what that nerve-wracking bulge was. He shivered. Which was apparently the wrong thing to do. It only made Reiner wriggle closer to him. The pressure on his backside made his guts tremble and a feverish spell coming over him; he could feel it in his face. He didn't want to make a sound.

His body had different ideas. Bertholdt tried to squirm out of Reiner's grasp, but the other man mumbled something, shifting until he was almost on top of Bertholdt. Bertholdt shivered, warmth pooling in his gut. Reiner's clothed length close enough to enter him and the idea of it made his knees pull apart. His teeth chattered in the effort to keep quiet.

He shifted so he lay completely on his stomach. He didn't know how awake Reiner was, because the man shifted again. The tiny movement helped Bertholdt along with his own erection. It pressed against the mattress, making a frustrating friction. Reiner groaned in his sleep, turning his head so that his breath swirled around Bertholdt's ear.

Sweat was already about his face, neck, and shoulders. He pressed his hips into the mattress. A jolt went into him and Reiner's non-response was not helping. Bertholdt freed one of his arms, reaching out to press Reiner's backside into his. His hands cupping Reiner's ass. The muscles obviously firm beneath their underpants. Just the thought of that alone excited Bertholdt even more. His hand massaged Reiner's ass, going lower, trying to get a proper feel for Reiner's balls.

The response was quick. Reiner gave a surprisingly fluttery sigh, further sliding on top of Bertholdt, hips moving in a sleepy rhythm. At this, Bertholdt couldn't help the small keen from the back of his throat. Reiner was adjusting himself above him, lips moving sluggishly pressing against Bertholdt's nape.

Bertholdt whined, hips snapping beyond his control, unable to gain relief. His hands couldn't reach himself, but Reiner moved sharper against him, more insistent. Bertholdt huffed against his pillow as they began to move in together, but his member pinned. He squirmed and Reiner panted hotly down on him. Bertholdt wanted to cry out:

"Just take me please."

Reiner's hand snake downwards to wrap around Bertholdt's length. The taller man gasped. Reiner's hands were so steady and large. The calluses satisfying as the hand began to stroke and pump. Bertholdt's ass shot up, bumping hard into Reiner with a heady gasp. Reiner grabbed him harder, his movements shaper and more erratic. Bertholdt gritted his teeth as he felt stars bucking inside him, like a fiery tornado.

The mattress skittered beneath them, but Bertholdt was too close to care. Reiner suddenly seized above him, quivering and still as Bertholdt realized Reiner's back arched upwards when he felt the disappearance of the other man's weight. Reiner's hand went spastic alongside Bertholdt's shaft, tugging hard, making the taller man yelp. Reiner's thighs' quivered against either side of his hips, pinning him like iron bars.

Bertholdt's spine shivered as he felt Reiner's climax shuddering on his bum. Bertholdt groaned pressing his face into his pillow as he came. Reiner collapsed back against him. His fingers giving a soft press before sliding away to grip Bertholdt's shoulder. He nuzzled into Bertholdt.

"Well good morning to you." He said.

Bertholdt felt his face heat up again. "…Y-you were awake?"

A throaty chuckle vibrated against him. "Not at first, but kinda hard not to."

"Yeah well you started it."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Bertholdt growled in mock anger. "You better."

Reiner laughed. "So demanding."

"I-I guess. So. What time is it?"

Reiner shrugged. "Hopefully close to breakfast."

Bertholdt hummed in agreement. Reiner wrapped his arms tighter around him and Bertholdt smiled. The sky visible from the window was a pale violet and was the last thing Bertholdt saw as he closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

END.


End file.
